Heart of the Card
by ChibiRinni
Summary: Sequel to "Secret Santa". It's February 14th and love is in the air... or not. Ever since the "Secret Santa" incident Kaiba has been extra cruel to Jounouchi, who doesn't know why! Can a Valentine's Day card change all that, or is cupid's arrow a miss?


Author's Note: I had a request to do a follow up on my Secret Santa story and when the Valentine's Day contest appeared I decided to kill two birds with one stone. This story is a "sequel" to "Secret Santa" and takes place two months later on February 14th. Hope you all like!

Heart of the Card

By: ChibiRinni

A throbbing pain so light, he could hardly feel it; that was how it all started. His long fingers trailed up his t-shirt covered stomach slowly, as if searching for the location of the ache. It took the male a few long moments to realize that it was his heart. His hand bawled into a fist in annoyance. He had thought things were going to be different, but things hadn't changed much at all since the whole Christmas assignment in class. In fact, they had only gotten worse for him! Now, here he was, sulking on one of the most girly-est holidays ever.

"This holiday blows!" Marik growled as his Hikari cuddled up to him. Malik rolled his eyes and glanced over at Jounouchi who was lost in his thoughts.

"_I thought he was trying to give me some hint about liking me, but then he started to really treat me like shit- worse than shit even! What gives?"_ Jou thought to himself, looking up at Malik when he felt the boy staring.

"What? Do I got some thin on muh face?" Malik smirked.

"No, but the hamster was burning the gears on that wheel of yours. What's on your mind?" The lighter skinned blond snorted in annoyance.

"Can't a guy just sit and think while the rest of his friends make out?" He turned away with a roll of his eyes when Honda gave him the finger. Malik glanced over at the rest of their odd little group and shrugged. Yugi was currently sitting in Yami's lap being fed grapes, Otogi was keeping Honda's mouth busy –which everyone was a little thankful for, Bakura was taking a nap on Ryou's lap while the gentler Brit read a book, and Anzu was, oddly, nowhere in sight.

"He just hates this holiday bullshit like me, right Blondie?" Marik snapped and gave Malik's hair a light pull. Jounouchi looked Marik in the eye and sighed.

"Neva thought I'd say it, but I agree wit ya. At least you have someone to do stuff wit." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't start that EMO "I'm all alone and want to die" shit. It isn't funny. It's pathetic. So what you don't have someone. Go have a one night stand like all the other lonely people out there!" Malik shoved his elbow into his lover's side.

"Ignore him Jou; he's in a pissy mood… Don't you have anyone you want to spend today with? You should at least try asking someone out." Malik offered. Jounouchi and the Egyptian were still healing the old wounds of what happened during battle city, but the blond knew the other wasn't trying to be mean and tried not to take any teasing to heart.

"Yeah, I got someone I'm interested in, but there's no way in hell he'd say yes. In fact, I don't even know why I still bother with him."

"Better not be my Hikari you're talking about. He's mine!"Marik snapped, pulling Malik closer. Both Malik and Jounouchi rolled their eyes and Malik gave his friend an understanding smile.

"Sorry Jou; anything we can do to help?" He watched the ex-gang punk sigh and shake his head.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you, of all people, about this. No offense, but you don't know me well… I'll be back later. I'm going for a walk." Jounouchi sighed and took off in a slow walk, leaving his preoccupied friends sitting there to continue their lunch.

Jounouchi knew he wasn't the only person who hadn't gotten a valentine card, so he didn't feel that bad. He was more annoyed with the memory of what transpired between Kaiba and him after it was revealed that Katsuya was Seto's Secret Santa. The mistletoe, their kiss, believing Kaiba may actually like him in return; it had been a nice feeling. Unfortunately, he had been sorely wrong. Ever since they'd gotten back from vacation Kaiba had only gotten nasty.

"_What the hell did I do to him anyway? Every time I see him he just rips into me and I'm tired of all the bull!"_ He thought to himself and rounded the corner to find none other than Kaiba Seto himself sitting under a tree eating his lunch. The blond hesitated for a moment and went to turn around, not wanting to deal with the other, but he'd already been seen.

"Well, if it isn't the Mutt. Scrounging for leftovers dog? I've nothing for a worthless thing such as you. Go away you pathetic excuse of a boy, breathing my air." Jounouchi stopped and felt like knives were slamming into his back, scratching their way to the wound already open in his heart, with every uttered word. For what reason was Kaiba being so cruel; Jounouchi would never know. He summoned as much anger as he could, used it to push back his hurt, and spun around to face the other male with a glare.

"Kaiba, go play with that stick up your ass. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I didn't do anything to ya. Say whatever ya want, Moneybags, it don't matter. No one even listens to you anymore. 'Look at me, I'm Kaiba Seto, I run a company, hardly spend time with my little brother, and I'm a permanent asshole to everyone I see! I also have no friends, but I have money and that makes me better than everyone else anyway!' Get ova yerself Kaiba. Everyone else has." It took all Jounouchi Katsuya had not to lose his nerve as he did his best impression of the other male. With that done, a dull feeling of satisfaction churned in his belly, and he turned back around to enter the school building. He made his way up to the roof and closed the door with a slam. He was grateful no one was up there to see him punch the ground several times to release the hurt and anger still lingering in his veins.

Kaiba sat shocked at the cold mocking tone that had passed Jounouchi's lips. His brows knit together as the other slipped back around the corner. The CEO was beyond pissed! It was bad enough he'd embarrassed himself with that kiss under the mistletoe, but now it seemed like the blond took him for the bad guy, again! With a snort, he opened his briefcase and glared at the card he had in his bag. He picked it up and read it. On the outside there was simple wording saying "Happy Valentine's Day", but when he opened the card the quote he had picked made him sigh sadly.

"When love is not madness, it is not love." It was a quote by a Spanish poet named Pedro Calderon de la Barca, and Seto had felt it described his relationship with Jounouchi to a "T". They drove each other mad and that kiss they shared… Kaiba got hard every time he thought about it, which is why when Jounouchi never showed up at his office like he requested, he had been rather confused and angry. In his office sat the statue of his Blue Eyes and himself. It had become his favorite the very instant he had opened the gift. His thoughts traveled back to the kiss and he groaned in annoyance.

"I should have dragged him to my office and had my way with him!" He growled to himself, imagining how the other might have reacted. Kaiba Seto had an odd fondness for the blond ever since he first saw him. Problem was he didn't know how to handle his feelings and often used snide remarks to hide behind what he really felt. He knew he had been hurting the Puppy, but he was still upset and just wanted a little revenge. It was, obviously, doing him such wonders!

"Perhaps a truce is in order." He scrawled out a message on the card before signing it. Once he was finished the CEO slid the card into the envelope, licked it closed, and wrote Jounouchi's name on it. With his lunch finished, the brunette rose to his feet and headed to the blond's locker, shoving the card into it with as much care as possible.

"He always checks it before he leaves. I just hope he shows up this time!"Kaiba mumbled to no one in particular and headed for his next class. The CEO knew this might be his last chance and tried to push his anger to the side, anxious to meet up with the other male. A moment later, the bell rang making Jounouchi hurry to his own class. The remaining hours passed slowly, but when the final bell rang, the Puppy grabbed his things and rushed for his locker. He didn't notice his rival heading up the stairs towards the roof of the school.

"I'm so glad this stupid day is nearly over!" Jounouchi growled and opened his locker. A small white envelope fell out. He shoved his books in, closed the door and lock, and then bent to pick up the card. With a shrug he opened it, shocked that it was a Valentine's Day card. He heart beat a little faster as he opened the card and read it to himself.

_Puppy,_

_I really don't know what happened to us. I thought things would be different after that Secret Santa incident, but you never showed. I thought you got the hint that I had invited you over, but when you didn't come I was rather pissed. I realized today that if we don't figure out something, then we are just going to go on hating each other… and I don't think we have to._

"_When love is not madness, it is not love." ~ Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

_You drive me crazy, but I'm not sure if that is a bad thing anymore. If you are willing to hear me out, meet me on the roof of the school. If you don't show in twenty minutes, I'll know you don't want anything to do with me. I can't guarantee I will stop thinking about that kiss, but I will try._

_Hopefully yours,_

_S.K._

Jounouchi frowned at the card. He was unsure whether to be angry or happy. He turned and marched to the roof. Thunder boomed outside and the blond could hear the rain pounding down. He burst through the door and saw Kaiba, no umbrella is his hand, letting the rain soak him.

"What the fuck is this all about Kaiba? All you've been doing lately is treat me like fucking shit! Now I find this card in my locker like everything is supposed to be okay? What the fuck did I ever do to you? Do you think my life ain't hard enough without ya always shovin' a bunch of shit in my face? I'm not a worthless piece of shit! I deserve better!" Jounouchi growled in angry confusion. The rain increased, soaking his face so no one could tell that there were tears starting to stream down his cheeks. The blond tried hard not to sob. He hated crying, especially over something as stupid as having a crush. A lump formed in his throat and swallowing was difficult.

"_How the hell did I end up falling for a guy who does nothing, but treat me like shit?"_ The blond thought to himself as Kaiba stepped closer, his expression unreadable. When the brunette was a little too close for comfort, the shorter male went to step back only to find his wrist was captured in the CEO's tight grip. Seto yanked Jounouchi close to him, feeling the blond shiver from the cold, and claimed the softly chapped lips for his own. His Puppy didn't seem happy about such treatment and tried to fight him off, but Kaiba wouldn't let him. He pinned the other's arms and stayed firm in his hold until the blond began to sag against him in defeat.

Jounouchi tried to pull his face away one last time, but his lips parted and his mouth was invaded with the other's strong muscle. It drained his strength and he realized just how at the other's mercy he was. He was no longer angry, just hurt over the whole ordeal. Slowly, Kaiba released the other's arms and rest his own around Jou's waist. A moment later the kiss ended, leaving both breathless. The Puppy was speechless and confused. Was this all some sick game Kaiba was trying to play? He refused to look up and instead stared at the CEO's soaked chest.

"I never meant to make your life hell… Puppy… It's just, you never showed. I asked you to come to my office to see me and though I waited you never showed. I was angry. It seemed like… you were just not interested in me. I realized this afternoon that a mistake had been made. I was just trying to make it right…" Seto's voice was like a deep whisper and Jounouchi's heart sped up a notch. He still didn't look up, afraid of the expression he might find.

"Kaiba… I didn't know ya meant to… I woulda… Why did ya have ta?" Jounouchi's voice was hoarse with emotion, having a hard time getting a complete coherent sentence out of his mouth. His body shivered from the rain, but Kaiba was, somehow, warm. The brunette clenched his jaw in guilt. He had jumped to conclusions and probably ruined his chance with the blond.

"I misjudged you… Let me make it up to you. Let's go change and I'll take us to a nice place for dinner. Does that sound alright?" The blond slowly looked up into the stormy blue eyes of his crush. The male was serious, and food did sound good.

"Kaiba… are you askin' me out?" A soft smirk spread over the CEO's face. It was the closest thing to a smile Jounouchi had ever seen on the other.

"Yes, Jounouchi; I'm asking you out… Do you accept?" Jounouchi's stomach gave a loud growling whine and the blond turned bright red.

"Umm, both my stomach and I agree." Kaiba chuckled and pulled Jounouchi toward the door. He opened it was ease and led the blond back through the school, down the front entrance, and down into his limo. They stopped at the Puppy's house for him to change while Seto stayed in the limo and changed; grateful to always have a change of clothes for himself in the car. When they were both ready, the CEO had his driver take them to the nearest restaurant that Kaiba Corp owned. They were seated shortly and given menus.

"Wow, Kaiba. A guy could get used to this! We didn't even have to wait." A smile spread across his tan face as he looked over the menu.

"It helps to own a few places here and there. They always leave one place open for you… Thank you for giving me this chance." Kaiba said softly, trying not to sound too happy. The ecstatic look on the Puppy's face, however, made him smile in return.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, but it was all cuz of that card ya gave me. It sounded like it came from your heart… I hope we can put the past behind us and go forward… even if we end up just friends."

"I doubt we'll be something as simple as friends. We will be more, much more… Happy Valentine's Day Puppy." Jounouchi blushed and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dragon."

END!

Author's Note: I've no idea if I'll continue this story or not, but I hope you all enjoyed it. The scene with Jounouchi and Kaiba on the roof was inspired by xNarax from Deviant Art from their drawing called "Crossed the Line". I also hope that KLuna from liked this story as well. This was your "epilogue". (I'll call it a sequel though) Until the next contest!


End file.
